The field of this invention relates to dispensers, and more particularly to a dispenser for ribbon, such as tinsel which is used in the tieing of flys for fishing.
A most common type of fishing relates to the use of a fly rod wherein a fish hook that is dressed to appear like an insect is cast upon the water, caused to remain a few seconds and then removed and then caused to be again cast upon the water. This procedure is continuously repeated in order to make the fly appear like a real insect so as to entice a fish to strike the fly.
The constructing of these flys is quite a tedious, time consuming procedure and also has become an art in itself. Some people spend long hours trying to construct a fly of a particular design which is believed will be readily sought after by fish.
These flys are usually constructed of tinsel. This tinsel is flat like a ribbon and is usually in the form of some bright color, such as gold, the tinsel may be wound upon a tiny little member of the fly several times and it is desired that this winding be such that the tinsel is not twisted. Also, the winding of it should be done at the same tension so that the tinsel will be tightly wound and will give a smooth appearance upon the fly. Such tinsel is usually supplied on a spool and it is difficult to accomplish these objectives by merely grasping the spool, removing a length of tinsel and winding the tinsel upon the fly.
Previously, there has known to be a ribbon dispenser to be used in the tieing of flys, such a dispenser being defined within U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,736, issued Mar. 9, 1976. However, the ribbon dispenser of the above-mentioned patent is only to dispense a single spool of ribbon. In the tieing of flys, there is frequently desired to employ several different colors of tinsel at the same time. Previous to the subject matter of this invention, there has been no known dispensing device which is capable of dispensing several different colors of tinsel at the same time in the constructing of flys.